


Ruminations

by KathyAgel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: Originally published under the pseud Susie Warren in the multifandom fanzine Remote Control Goes to War Issue 2





	Ruminations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published under the pseud Susie Warren in the multifandom fanzine Remote Control Goes to War Issue 2

I don’t have a problem with women. I like women.  
I just have a little problem with scientists.  
They lose sight of the big picture.  
Can’t see the forest for the trees.  
Okay, so those are cliches. But cliches become cliches because they’re true.  
Scientists focus on the little things and ignore everything else.  
In my line of work, that can get you killed.  
I don’t have that luxury. I have to keep my people safe,  
Bring them home in one piece -   
Or as close to it as possible, considering the trouble we attract

Take Daniel. Please. Sorry – couldn’t resist.  
Doctor Daniel Jackson. Three degrees. Losing sight of the big picture is a character trait.  
He constantly disregards his safety to go haring off after God-knows-what.  
Like feeding candy to mastadges, or chatting with Jaffa priests.  
The worst was wanting to stay at Heliopolis  
When the whole damned building was ready to crash into the sea.  
For cryin’ out loud. I don’t know where left his brains that day.  
Nearly got us both killed – or stranded with no Gate.  
I don’t know which would have been worse.

Then there’s Sam. Sorry – Major Carter. What do you say about her?  
She’s brilliant, capable, fearless. Did I mention beautiful? I feel safe with her at my back.  
But she still goes off on tangents I’d rather not explore.  
Gotta give her credit – she answers my questions in terms I can understand. Well, usually.  
Sometimes she just can’t help herself and  
All that technobabbble comes pouring out, like lava from a volcano.  
That’s when my eyes glaze over and I zone out.  
She usually quits on her own, but sometimes I have to stop her.  
Did I mention she was beautiful?  
Oh, yeah. Never mind.

Where was I? Oh, right.  
For all that they’re scientists,  
That their brains work on higher levels than mine,  
There are no other people I’d rather have on my team.  
We truly are a team. SGC’s best. We’d go to hell and back for each other. And we have.  
We may not think or act alike, but we complement each other  
With Teal’c, we’re a family, of sorts.  
Family by choice, if not by blood. But that’s the best kind.  
Hell, I’d better shut up before I get maudlin.  
Maudlin and old soldiers don’t mix well.


End file.
